Close Your Eyes And Jump
by IrrevocablyInLoveWithTwilight
Summary: Bella & Rose are college graduates who are ready for the time of their lives, then Edward & Emmett show up. Will they give the boys a chance? Or will they let their hatred for the boys sister get in the way of love? M for later Chapters. AH OOC ExB EMxR
1. This Is The Life

**A/N: This is a Bella/Edward story even though Edward won't be making his entrance until the second chapter. I promise though it will be worth the wait. In this story the characters are all human and most of them are OOC. It may seem a little slow at first but I promise it will be drama filled and oh so juicy. There will be cannon pairing all though not all characters will be in the story right away. Give it a chance and you won't be disappointed.  
**

**Twilight= Not Mine  
**

**1)This is the Life**

"Ugh, is it closing time yet?" I whined to Rosalie, my best friend since freshman year of high school.

"I wish, why did we let Jake talk us into working a double again?" I just rolled my eyes at her. "Oh yeah that's right cause the tips on Fridays are to good to pass up." I just laughed at her cause we both knew that wasn't the only reason.

"Are you sure that looking at hot guys all day has nothing to do with it Rose?" I arched my eyebrow at her and she just smirked.

"Oh shut it Bella you know that's your favorite part too." I just nodded my head eagerly in agreement. "Well enjoy the rest of your break I have to get back out there." With a wave of her hand she was out the door. There was still 10 minutes left of my break so I decided to sit down on the couch in the lounge to give my feet some much needed rest. My mind started to wander about how things seemed like they were finally coming together.

Rosaile and I both just graduated from the University of Washington in Seattle and we have decided to take some time off before we head out into our careers. We have always been very responsible and school orientated but now that we are finally done we figured it was time to have some 'us' time. So that leads us to where we are now partying, flirting with boys and oh yeah work.

The Tight End is a sports bar/restaurant that we have been working in since our sophomore year of college. When I first talked to Rose about working here she was shocked that I would suggest it but I had always been the innocent one and I wanted a change and boy did I get one. We have to wear tight low cut spandex referee shirts that come to just above our navels and a short black school girl skirt that barely covers our asses. Add knee high white tube socks, high heels and a whistle that hangs perfectly between our cleavage and you have every guys fantasy.

Working here had been crazy especially since we are the busiest sports bar in all of Seattle which only seems fitting considering our uniforms. After only a year of working here we were able to move out of the dorms and get our own apartment together off campus. The amount of money we make sometimes is absurd but if guys are easy enough to give us outrage tips just cause we wiggle our assess a little, then who am I to stop them. Trust me this isn't a career but it is a fun job to past the time with, I am young after all so why not have a little fun along the way to growing up.

Shit it's been 15 minutes I better get out there before Jake yells at me. Quickly I made my way out of the lounge, through the kitchen and out to the dining area. Score, the three tables I still had were still eating so they won't notice that I took a little longer.

Walking over to my first table to do my rounds I made sure I added a little more sway to my hips and widened the smile on my face. "Well guys how is everything." The two guys stop talking immediately and just stared at me.

"Amazing, thank you." The guy on the left said with a wink as I tried to stifle my laugh at his pitiful attempt to be slick.

"Well here is your check, let me know if you need anything else." I smiled a sexy smile and turned on my heels and walked away. Normally I am very shy but when it came to being a waitress it all dissolved. I knew how to get good tips and I have to admit I kinda liked the power I had over the men that came in. Not that I was ever interested, I liked my freedom too much at this point in my life to want a relationship.

"Go over an kick your last two tables out so we can clean up and go home." Rose playfully whipped me with her apron as she giggled and walked away. Wait Rosalie doesn't walk, she struts but when you look like her you can get away with it. Rose was easily at least 5'8 with the legs that guys would describe as 'going on for days'. She had long, flowing blond hair and ice blue eyes. The only realistic way to describe her would be to say that she was every guys wet dream.

After giving the checks to my last two tables I joined Rose in filling up the salt and pepper shakers while I waited for the last customers to leave. 10 minutes later the last two tables were leaving so I went over to the tables to get my tips and clean them up. Once finished I went back to doing my side work, when I was done I started counting my tips while waiting for Rose.

"Come on miss money bags you can finish counting that at home, I have a pint of Chunky monkey calling my name."I laughed at Rosalie, shaking my head as I followed out the door behind her. "So cab tonight or are we walking?"

I thought about it for a minute, it wasn't that cold out tonight and we only live ten minutes away but my feet were killing me. "If I am going to get up tomorrow and actually come to work then I say cab or else my feet won't function tomorrow." Rose just rolled her eyes as she waved her hand to signal the cab.

By the time we got home it was a little before 1 am and it was a good thing we didn't have to be back in until 5 tomorrow. We went our separate ways to change into our PJs and then we met in the living room and plopped on the couch. Rose of course had the pint of Chunky Monkey in her hand along with two spoons. She took a bite and actually moaned, I just laughed at her.

"Who needs men when you have ice cream that tastes this good?" I grabbed a spoon and started to dig in. "This is the life huh?"

"Amen sister." It was true we had a pretty great life with an amazing apartment, a great job and we were on our way to a fantastic career. Just then Rose turned on the TV to sound mindless show as we just sat in silence enjoying the ice cream.

"So Bella, have you decided what you want to do for your birthday?" I have been so busy lately that I actually almost forgot that my 23rd birthday was only a week away.

"Nope, I am still getting over the shock that Jake actually let both of us have that Saturday off." Jacob was a really nice boss but he always tried to make us work, I guess that had something to do with us being his best waitresses.

"I'm not, I am telling you Bells he has a thing for you." Rose giggled as I just rolled my eyes at her as to say 'yeah right'. "I am telling you Bella you don't see your self clearly. You try to act all hot shit but when a guy actually acts genuinely interested you get all self conscious."

Before I could stop in the pained look that I haven't felt in a year crept on to my face. "Jeez I wonder why." I snapped at her bitterly.

"Come on Bella I didn't mean it like that. You are a gorgeous girl with a great personality. You need to fucking forget what the asshole did to you, it was two years ago you have to learn to trust again sometime." She was right and she knew it. I knew I was good looking with my cream colored skin and my toned 115lbs 5'3 build. Not to mention my long wavy mahogany hair and deep brown eyes but I wouldn't allow my self to think I was anything special and we both knew why.

"I trust you Rose and you do realize that you are calling your brother an Asshole right?" I laughed at her not only to lighten the mood but because the way her face turned red whenever she talked about him was funny.

"I don't care if he is the president of the United States he is still an asshole." She was seriously fuming now and I knew I needed to do something to get her mind away from him. It's amazing that it has been two years and she gets more upset about it then I do. To be honest I am so totally over it, in fact it didn't take me long after it happened to realize that he wasn't the one for me.

Just then I thought of the perfect idea for my birthday. "Rose I know what I want to do for my birthday." I squealed because I knew she would love it.

"OK Bella calm down jeez you know what ever it is I will say yes." It was true, we could never tell each other no, we have been through too much together.

I let a wicked smile appear on my face. "Let's get another tattoo." Roses eyes grew wide as her grin spread, I knew she would love that idea. About two months after we started working at Tight End we decided to get our first tattoos so we got matching Seattle Seahawks tattoos on our lower backs. Most people would think it was stupid but it was very fitting if you knew us. We didn't do it just cause we worked at a sports bar we did it cause we were die hard football fans and Seattle was our team.

"Oh I love it, I love it but what are we going to get and where?" We both sat there deep in thought trying to come up with ideas when it popped into my head.

"I got it! First of all I think we should get it on our hips cause it would be sexy with our uniforms." She nodded impatiently waiting for me to continue. "Ok now if you think this is stupid you can tell me but I think you should get bells and I should get a rose." She just started at me and I started to get worried that she thought it was stupid. Finally she spoke.

"Oh Bella that is a great idea, you are my best friend so naturally that the perfect tattoo." She hugged me and started jumping up and down. "Now I can't wait until Saturday, can't we just go tomorrow before work." She gave me her puppy dog face and she knew my answer before I could even respond. "Great I'll call Paul tomorrow to see if he can fit us in. Now I am off to bed." With that she jumped off the couch and walked into her room.

I got up and turned off the TV and the lights as I headed into my own room to get some much needed sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow though his face flashed into my head but only for a second. I was with out a doubt 100% over him but I don't think you can ever forget when someone cheats on you. Especially when you were with that someone for 4 years and he was your best friend's twin brother.

XXX

My dream was just getting to the steamy part when Rose came bounding into my room. "Come on Bella get up it's 8:00 am" She then continued to pull the covers off of me and I just growled. Was she serious?

"Come on Rose, we didn't get to bed until after 2, you can't possible be awake right now." She just plopped down onto my bed and started giving me her 'I am not in the mood look.'

"I am not but coffee does wonders so lets go."Sighing loudly I started to pull the covers back over my head but she just yanked them back down. "Nope not this time missy, get up!" I rolled over and turned my back to her refusing to move from the warmth of my bed. I felt the bed rise as she got up and started walking towards the door. "Fine I guess I'll call Paul back and tell him we won't be able to make it. I am sure he won't be too upset about opening the shop hours early for nothing." That got my attention.

"All right, all right I am up. What time does he want us there by?" Rose flashed a smug smile of satisfaction.

"9:00 he said he had a special treat for us in honor of the birthday girl." Oh great, knowing Paul this would be interesting. I glanced at the clock and realized that I had wasted 15 minutes arguing with Rose about getting up.

"Ok I am going to go get in the shower and when I finished you better be standing by the door ready to go with a cup of coffee in your hand." Quickly I jumped out of my bed, grabbed clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am." Rose muttered as I walked by here but I was in too much of a hurry to pay attention. 15 minutes I was out of the shower and dressed in black lounge pants that sat low on my hips and a purple tank top. I learned from my first tattoo that you should wear comfortable clothes that won't irritate the skin.

Rose was standing by the door just like I had said with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Thanks Rose you are the best." She gave me her typical 'I know' look as I grabbed my coat and we headed out the door. We had no choice but to get a cab seeing as Paul's shop was 20 minutes away.

The cab pulled up in front of Paul's shop, Inktastic, just in time to see him unlocking the door. We eagerly paid the driver and jumped out of the car running over to give Paul a hug.

"Thanks for doing this for us Paul, you really didn't have too." I gave him a grateful smile but he just waved it off like it was nothing. That's just the type of guy he is though. He is best friend's with our boss Jake and that's how we know him. He comes into the bar all the time and after awhile we started becoming really good friends with him too. Not to mention with his tall, well built, tan framed he isn't too bad to look at but that's a whole other story.

"Don't worry about it Bells, you know I would never pass up a chance to have you two girls to myself anyways." He always joked with us like this but I still couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face. Paul just started chuckling, "Same old Bells I see."

"Are you kidding Bella started blushing before she could even walk, that's never going to change." My blush just grew a deeper red, thanks Rose.

"Ok pick on Bella time is over." It didn't work, they just started laughing even harder but this time I joined them. Everyone has to laugh at themselves every now and again, it's only healthy. After a few minutes Paul started walking over to his drawing desk motioning for us to follow.

"Ok so after I got off the phone with you Rose I made a few sketches of different roses and bells I thought you two would like so take a look and let me know what you think." Looking at all the sketches I had no idea which one I was going to pick his drawings were all so amazing.

Finally I was able to decided on one that was a little bigger than I had originally wanted but as soon as I saw it I knew it was perfect. It was a red rose in full bloom with a long stem of thorns that twisted all the way around to about an inch or two up my side. "This is the one I want." I picked up the piece of paper and gave it to Paul as Rose nodded her head in a approval.

"Oh and I want this one." Rose squealed with delight as she handed her sketch to Paul. It was amazing, it almost looked like a silver delicate bracelet with little bell charms going around it. It was easy to see that her tattoo would be going up her side too.

"Good choices ladies those two were my favorites as well. Now before we get these going I have a surprise." Rose and I exchanged sideways glances. "Piercings!" My eyes just kinda bugged out my head, a tattoo was one thing but I don't know if I could actually handle a needle going all the way through my skin. "Oh come on Bella don't give me that look, you two walk around in those uniforms all day and you both know a belly ring would be perfect."

"He does have a point Bella." Of course Rose would say that she was always up for everything. "I've always wanted my nose done though." I did agree with her there, a simple little diamond stud in the nose was sexy.

"Great we will do that too." Paul and Rose were both staring at me waiting to see what I would do. "Come on Bells it will be my treat for your birthday and for Rose's since I missed it." As much as I was afraid to do it I was excited at the same time, I had always wanted a piercing.

"Ok lets do it." Rose started jumping up and down as Paul let slip a satisfied smile. He then led us into the piercing room and told us that he was going to be doing the belly buttons first cause they hurt less. I guess he was trying to ease us into the pain, who knows

I was laying down on the table and he was hovering over me. "You ready Bella?" I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. Rose grabbed my hand as he plunged the needle into my stomach. It was over so quick that I barely even had time to register the pain. "So..?"

"Piece of cake." We all started laughing and then Rose got on the table for her turn. As he was piercing her naval I couldn't help but stare at mine in the mirror, it really was sexy

"Yes we all know how sexy you look now get over here and let me do that nose of yours." I blushed at being caught staring at myself as I walked over and sat in the chair next to the table. Let me tell you the nose hurt a lot worse the the belly button but thankfully I didn't bleed.

"Fuck." I couldn't help but let it slip as the needle slide through my nose. Rose started laughing but I glared at her and she instantly stopped. Once I was done I got up and Rose took my place. I couldn't help but laugh as Rose's hands grabbed the chair so tight her knuckles were turning ghostly white.

"Fine you were right, it hurt." She just glared at me as I gave her my 'told you so' look.

"Come on Rose don't be mad at me, you know I love you." Just like that we were laughing and admiring Paul's handy work in the mirror. We have been friends for so long we could never stay mad at each other.

"As much as I hate to break up this bonding moment we really have to get those tattoos going. You are going to need at least 3 hours to relax if you want to be pain free enough to work tonight." Paul was right, it was already 10:30 and we didn't even know how long the tattoos would take. He led us into the tattoo room and put a pillow down on the table in the middle of the room. " Ok Bella hop on up, your first."

"Why am I always first, it's not fair." I whined and they both just rolled their eyes at me.

"Because you will chicken out if you don't go first." I couldn't even argue, Rose had me there. Slowly I made my way over to the table and hopped on. As soon as Paul was done pulling down the waist of my pants and pulling up my tank top, I felt the little needle pricking my skin. At first it hurt a little, then it just kinda got annoying but after awhile it was numb.

"All done!" I looked up at the clock and realized that it had taken him an hour and a half, it felt like 10 minutes. I carefully got off of the table and made my way over to the mirror.

"Wow Paul it is amazing, I love it. Thank you so much." It really was a beautiful tattoo, I couldn't help but touch it which was a mistake cause it was still sore. I returned to the table to see that Paul had already changed his machine and was working on Rose's tattoo.

After just over an hour Rose's was finished and it looked just as amazing as mine. "Oh my Paul! Thank you, it is beautiful."

"Just doing my part in keeping the world sexy. Oh and by the way girls I am having a party tonight so stop by after work." Paul gave use his signature grin and winked. By that time it was just past 1 and his first 'official' job of the day was arriving. So we paid him along with a big tip of course and then headed on home.

When we arrived home we decided to get blankets and chill on the couch watching tv until it was time to get ready for work. I set the alarm clock on my cell just in case we fell asleep, which we both knew we would.


	2. With Just One Look

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I decided to post it early because I was a little sad with how few people read the first one. So I figured maybe if I actually put in some Bella/ Edward action then people would give it more of a chance. :) Enjoy and review please!**

**Twilight= Not mine  
**

**2) With Just One Look**

"Remind me again Rose why we got tattoos just hours before work." It was already 9:30 and we only had an hour and a half left til our shift ended but the pain was really starting to get to me. I was glad that we didn't have to close I don't think I would make it.

"That's easy Bella, because we both are impatient and when we want something we can't wait." She was right but it didn't make the pain stop. I was about to argue with her as Jake popped his head into the lounge.

"Hey can you guys do me a big favor." We nodded our head, please don't ask us to close, that was all I could think in my head. "A party of 15 just came in and since you two our the most experience can you please take it for me?"

"Sure no problem Jake, our sections are kinda slow right now anyways." I knew Rose, she was secretly hoping it was a table of 15 hot guys, who was I kidding, so was I.

"Thanks so much, you two are the best." As soon as Jake left the room I turned to Rose.

"What's the chance we will get outta here by 11?" She just shook her head, knowing as well as I did that it was very unlikely. We quickly walked out of the lounge and made our way over to the table of 15. Sure enough they were all guys and all good looking.

The closer we got the more I realized just how good looking some of the really were. There was one that had short curly brown hair and big brown eyes. He was big, probably like 6'4 with muscles bigger than my whole body. He was definitely Roses type, my thoughts were confirmed as I turned and saw her openly staring at him. I was about to pick on her when I saw him.

He was sitting right next to the burly curly haired guy but let me tell you they looked nothing alike. While the big guy was hot, this guy could only be described as perfect. He had captivating emerald eyes with tousled bronze colored hair. It looked like permanent sex hair and let me tell you, it was so hot. He wasn't as tall or built as his friend but he was definitely toned and was at least 6'0. He had pale skin that on most would be a turn off but on him it just added to his perfection. I was already drooling, thinking about all the things I wanted to do to him and then he looked at me.

Normally I would be embarrassed that I had been caught staring but I couldn't look away. I just continued to stare as our eyes burned into each others. My knees were getting weaker and my panties were getting wetter. Just like that, in that moment, with that one look, I decided that I had to have him. For the first time in two years I almost wished I believe in happily ever after. I almost wished I was one for an actual relationship. Almost!

"Green eyes is mine." I whisper to Rose just as we were walking up to their table. She just nodded and smiled, to bust still ogling the big curly haired cutie.

"Hello my name Is Bella and this is Rose, we will be taking care of you boys today." The table the irrupted into whistles and 'hell yes' as Rose and I just giggled, waiting for them to settle down. "So what can we get you to drink?" I asked my question while looking right at my Greek god hoping he would answer, he didn't disappoint.

"Well Bella I think we are just going to get four pitchers of Bud Light." Hearing his voice was enough to send my body into over drive but add in the crooked smile he gave me and I was a goner. "My name is Edward by the way and that is my brother Emmett." He started to go on and introduce the rest of the guys but I didn't hear a word. Nope my mind was too busy fantasizing about screaming Edward's name and hearing my name come off his lips as moans. Apparently I was quiet for too long cause Rose spoke up for me.

"OK we will be right back with your drinks and in the mean time look over the menu and see if you find anything you like." Rose said in her most seductive voice and winked right at Emmett. When we were at the bar and out of earshot Rose started gushing. "Bella they are so hot, and they are brothers! I can't believe it, we totally need to hang out with the tonight." I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah we should invite them to Paul's party with us tonight." I knew Paul wouldn't care he was the more the merrier type of guy. Rose finished filling the pitchers up and we sat them on trays along with glasses and headed back over to their table.

"So have you boys decided what you wanted." I asked while Rose passed out the glasses and pitchers. The 13 other guys just shook their head while Edward and Emmett started at Rose and I."I just have to ask, what brings you all here tonight?" 15 people is a lot to just be coming out for a normal dinner.

"We own the a gym and today was the grand opening. So we decided to take our guys out to celebrate." Emmett spoke while never taking his eyes off of Rose.

Rose turned on her best flirty smile as she talked back. "What a coincidence, Bella and I have been looking for a good gym." Ah Rose, no we haven't.

"Well personally I think you two look perfect the way you are." I failed miserably to hide my blush while Edward said this staring straight at me. Just then his eyes traveled down my hip and his fingers started gently tracing the rose. "New tattoo?" It was I could do it nod my head as as warm sensation starting taking over my body. Oh how I long to feel those fingers all over my body. "Well I like it, it's sexy." After a few minutes I was finally able to regain my voice.

"Thank you, we just got them this morning. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing. I got a rose for Rosalie my best friend and she got a chain of bells for me." Emmett and Edward just grinned at us with silent satisfaction.

"Yeah, Bella's birthday is next Saturday so it was an early present." The rest of the guys were finally ready to order so Rose starting writing it all down when Edward turned his gaze back on me.

"So you birthday huh? Any exciting plans?" Rose gave me a quick glance with a small wink urging be to flirt back.

"Nope,not yet, but I am always up for ideas." Edward's gorgeous green eyes lit up as he realized what I was saying. I couldn't help but let a satisfied giggle escape.

"Well I am sure we can think of something." The shock on his face was gone and replaced with a sexy, confident, crooked grin. It took all I had to not jump up on the table and kiss that smirk off his lips. Quickly I turned my head away before the urge over took me and I was met with Rose mouthing the words 'invite them'.

"Well while you think of that how about you guys come to a party tonight with Rose and I?" All the guys at the table, aside from Emmett and Edward, starting cheering excitedly. I swear I even heard one of the mumble 'only if all the girls look like you two'. Apparently I wasn't the only one that heard it.

"Shut up Mike." Edward said glaring at him with what looked like jealousy in his eyes. Aww he is already jealous, that boy is just too cute. He then turned his face to me and his expression quickly softened. "Thanks for the invite Bella, Emmet and I would love to come but I think we are going to leave the boys at home." I couldn't help but laugh as a murmurs of 'fuck you' erupted throughout the table. "Right Emmett?"

Emmett's eyes glazed over and a mischievous smile appeared on his face as he looked to Rose. "That depends, do you plan on wearing that all night?" Emmet pointed to her uniform as Rose turned on a smug smile. She then walked over to him and whispered something into his ear causing his eyes to go wide. "Yup, I am going, defiantly going." I could just imagine what came out of her mouth to make him react like that.

"Well I better go get these orders in, Bells will give you guys the details." Rose flashed her seductive smile and threw one more wink at Emmett as she made her way into the kitchen.

I was about to open my mouth to tell them more about the party when Edward stopped me. "I dunno, I am rethinking this whole party thing, how come I didn't get a personal invite like that?" He asked while pointing straight at Emmett. I blushed, flirting with a bunch of strangers was one thing but when it came to someone I actually liked, I let my self conscious side get the best of me. Well not this time.

I slowly leaned into Edward with a smile that I could only hope came off as sexy. I then pressed my lips to his ears and with the most seductive voice I had I whispered. "I could tell you how much I want you to come but I would rather show you." I let my breath linger on his ear for a little longer before I gave it a nibble and then pulled away. Edward's body instantly tensed up as his breathing became shallow and his eyes glazed over.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the room. "In Edward terms, that's not a yes, that's a hell yes." Edward just nodded his head still not able to recover. I just let out a little giggle and went to join Rose in the kitchen.

Once I was safely away from them I let out a huge breath and the blush overtook my face. "Uh oh Bells, why so red? You didn't fall in front of Edward did you?" I just laughed as I told her what I had whispered to him. Her eyes grew wide and a giant smirk formed on her lips. "Wow Bells I didn't know you had it in you. Now let's go bring this food out to them so we can get this shift over and go party with the hotties." With that we started grabbing the food from under the heat lamps and headed out into the dinning room.

When we were done passing out the plates I realized that my little flirting session made me forget about telling them more about the party. So we filled them in on all the details and they decided that they would run home and change and met us back at the bar at 11:30. We had brought our clothes with us so we were just going to get ready here.

The last 45 minutes dragged on as I waited for the night that I hoped would be one of the best of my life.

EPOV

"Seriously Emmett I can't believe you dragged me here." I said to my brother while the hostess was showing us to our table. The Tight End is the most popular sports bar/restaurant in Settle but it's not really my thing. I personally thought that the uniforms they had to wear were unnecessary. It was just another excuse for men to treat women like they are a piece of meat. Then again these women have a choice so maybe they liked that feeling.

"Come on Eddie relax. When's the last time you got laid anyways?" I shot him a glare as I sat down at the table.

"Fuck you Emmett, how many times have I told you not to call me that. Not everyone needs to get laid every night to be happy like you seem to think you do." Emmett just shook his head at me as to say 'whatever' and turned to the start talking with the other guys. Emmett and I had just opened up a gym together and we were taking our staff out to celebrate. Of course them all being male they decided that they wanted to come here. Big surprise there.

Now don't get me wrong I love looking at beautiful women just as much as the next guy, I just don't feel the need to be blatant about it. Emmett and I are brothers but we are complete opposites when it comes to the women department. Emmett is your typical 'hit it and quit it' type. He never dates and only sees a girl more than once if she is a really good lay, those being his words not mine. I on the other hand am more old fashioned. I am a one women man and I truly do believe that there is one person out there for everyone I just don't feel the need to go sleeping around til I find the one for me.

"Holy shit, Edward look at that blond over there, now that's what I call walking art." I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I turned my gaze to follow Emmett's. My eyes faintly registered the blond that he was referring too but came to a sudden stop when they were met by a pair of deep, endless, soul searching chocolate brown eyes.

I don't know how or why but I instantly found myself getting lost in those eyes, unable to tear myself away. Not wanting to either. Slowly I fought with my eyes to refocus, to take in more of her. There are now words in the English language to describe the creature in front of me. Beauty seems too pitiful, gorgeous too mediocre, even calling her a goddess would pale in comparison to what she truly is. They way her beautifully classic and natural hair falls in small waves, perfectly around her face. Her smooth, cream colored skin shining like a field of diamonds when the light hits her at the exact right moment.

Her and the blond made their way over to our table and introduce themselves as our waitresses, Bella and Rosalie. Bella, her name fit her perfectly. Her voice only added to the fact that I was sure she broke any mold ever made when she was brought into this world. There was no denying that I was becoming unexplainable drawn to her. It was as if Bella was my own 8th world wonder. The moment she walked into my life I knew with every ounce of my being that my life would never be the same again. I needed to know everything about her.

Normally I was very shy around girls and given my new found revelation I was sure it would be even worse around her. Then she started talking to me and it was like I had known her all my life. Soon I found myself flirting with her, practically asking her out for her birthday. I was so afraid I would scare her away for moving to fast but I was shocked when she started flirting back.

The way she would blush when she flirted back, trying to be strong and confident was so sexy. Sure she put on a great act, I am sure she could have any guy eating out of the palm of her hand, but I could tell she was nervous. Why though I had no idea, she was unlike any other women on this earth, she was it, the real thing.

I wanted to reassure her, let her know just how breathtaking she really is but I didn't want to be too forward. So I slowly brushed my fingers across her newly inked tattoo, just to let her know I was interested. Although I was not expecting the result I got when I did, not from her but from myself. My heart started beating faster as my body started to grow hot and I realized I needed to touch her more. In that moment I realized I could touch her everyday for the rest of my life and still could never get enough of her. I wanted to make love to Bella.

Normally I would feel that someone having thoughts like this about some they just met would be impossible. I couldn't stop them though, they felt so right, like they belong there. Almost as if they were there all along just patiently waiting. I honestly don't know how I keep myself so calm and collected while she was there openly flirting with me when all I wanted to do was ravish her all night. I was able to manage though, barely.

My resolve nearly reached the breaking point as she whispered into my ear and then nibbled on it. I couldn't move, couldn't think clearly, my head was being taken over my another part of my body that wanted Bella just as much as I did but in a whole different way. I let out a internal sigh of relief when Emmett answered for me. Then with a giggle she left and I was able to breath again.

"Dude you got it so bad." Emmett was staring at me with a huge foolish grin plastered on his face. All the other guys were too busy getting drunk to even realize anything else was going on.

"Oh and you don't? I saw the way you were staring at Rose." The truth is I had no idea, I was far too involved with Bella. There was no lying, I was a goner as soon as I saw those big brown eyes. Apparently my guess was right though.

"Yeah but that was lust. What you had in your eyes was something completely different, dare I saw love?"

"Shut the fuck up, they walking over here right now." I hissed at him low enough for just him to hear as Rose and Bella brought us our food. Emmet was out of his mind, sure I had a undeniable pull to her, sure she has me intrigued like no one else ever has but was it love? No, there is no way, it was too early for that. I didn't even know anything about her other then her name. Then why did I want nothing more than to make her mine and make love to her?


	3. The Party Of All Parties

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Never again, I promise! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Twilight = Not Mine**

**3) The Party Of All Parties**

BPOV

"It had to be tonight didn't it?" I had just gotten outta the shower and was welcomed to a crazy Rose rushing around the bathroom.

"Rose what are you freaking out about?" I let her take the first shower cause she always takes the longest to get ready and here she is still in her bra and undies.

"Whenever I know we are going out after work I always bring a few outfits to choose from but I was in such a hurry today that I only grabbed one." I just shrugged not knowing exactly what she was getting at. "It's not sexy enough to wear for Emmett." I just laughed at her and how serious she was.

"You are being ridiculous, I saw the way that boy looked at you. So trust me when I say it doesn't matter what you are wearing. Besides just button the middle buttons and leave the rest undone and it will be plenty sexy." Her eyes grew wide as she grinned at my idea and started, finally, getting dressed.

"Bella do you think you can manage your own makeup tonight? The boys will be back in like 10 minutes so I don't have time to do both of ours." I just laughed at her.

"Yes mother I think I can manage." She sent me a joking glare and then went back to beautifying herself. It was times like these that I was glad we had talked Jake into putting a full bathroom, with shower, in the staff lounge. It wasn't really hard to doing cause most of the girls that work here usually have to go to classes right after and no one wants to spend their day smelling of beer and french fries.

I was putting on the finishing touches of what little makeup I had put on when Rose interrupted me. "OK it's time to go are you done?" I nodded my head. "OK then one more check over and we are good to go." So Rose and I went and stood in front of the full length mirror like we always do. "Damn we look good! And with only a half an hour to work with too!"

I couldn't help but giggle, she was right though. Rose had on black skinny jeans with a red and black checkered button up shirt, with only the middle buttons done of course, and red Mary Jane high heels. I also had on black skinny jeans but with a royal blue lace tank top that came right to above my naval, showing off my piercing nicely and a pair of blue ballet flats. We only had enough time to throw our hair up in messy buns but we let a few strands hang around our face so it still looked sexy.

Once we were done with our inspection we made our way out of the lounge and over to the bar. Edward and Emmett's back were to use as they were watching football on the flat screen but even from the back I could tell how good he looked. His bronze hair was still damp and my thoughts instantly went to him naked in the shower with water dripping down his hard, chiseled chest. I quickly shook those thoughts from my head as I took in the rest of his appearance. He was wearing dark denim washed jeans that hugged nicely on his hips and weren't too baggy or tight. His yellow polo shirt then snugged his muscles tightly and hung loosely around his waist only adding to his sexiness.

Rose finally pulled me out of my mental drooling. "Let's sneak up on them. Give them a little preview for later." I nodded and returned her sly smile. They were so wrapped up in the game that they didn't hear us even as we got closer. We were standing right behind them, shushing the bartender with our fingers, and we silently counted to three. Then I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist as Rose did the same to Emmet.

I stood up on my toes and leaned into him until my mouth was at his ear. "Did you miss me?" Instantly he turned to face me and I was met with the intense gaze of his emerald green eyes. When planning my sneak attack I didn't take into consideration how close we would actually be when he turned around. So I dropped my arms and stepped back not wanting to start something in the middle of the bar. I still kept on my seductive smile so he knew I didn't take a step back out of regret. That was definitely not the case, it was more the case of not being able to control myself around him.

"Yes I did, but it was worth it." His eyes the traveled up and down my body, taking me all in. I have had guys check me out before but never this intense before. So naturally I blushed. "You look amazing tonight."

"Well I must say you clean up rather nicely yourself." He flashed me a smug smile that told me he already knew. Oh how badly I wanted to kiss that smile off of his gorgeous lips.

"What are you guys waiting for, lets get our party on." We all let out a laugh at Emmet as we made our way to the door. In no time we got a cab and were cruising our way to Paul's house.

It was just about midnight when we arrived and you could tell from the curb that it was just started to get in full swing. The music was blaring from the house and people were scattered everywhere. Rose and I headed into the house first with the boys trailing behind us. We roughly pushed our way though the people and into the kitchen where we knew Paul would be.

"Rose! Bella! I am so glad you girls came." Paul's eyes then drifted to the two guys behind us. "And who are these two? Replacing me already?" Paul just laughed, sure he was a cool guy and good looking but he was more like a brother to us so we knew he was joking.

"Paul this is Edward and Emmett. They came into Tight End tonight and we all just kinda hit it off so we decided to invite them. You don't mind right?" Paul exchanged handshakes with both Emmett and Edward.

"Not at all, come on Bells you know me better than that. Besides tonight is the perfect night for extra people. Do you know why?" Rose and I exchanged glances and shook our heads. "Beer pong tournament!" Paul yelled. Guys always look for any excuse to play drinking games.

"Well count us out, we are just going to chill tonight." Rose looked at me with her signatures smirk. Chill my ass, we just want one on one time with our boys.

"OK well you know where to find me if you change your mind." Paul then turned to Edward and Emmett and nodded his head before walking away. "Enjoy the party."

Rose and I then turned to the boys. "So what do you say, you boys up for a little drinking game of our own?" There was no denying the spark that lit in the eyes of the two hot guys in front of us.

"Well why else would we be here?" It's a good thing Rose likes her men a little feisty.

"Then what are we waiting for? Rose go get the liquor, we will see if we can find an empty room." With that Rose went in search of Paul's secret stash as the boys and I made our way through the house. Every room we walked into people were either passed out or having sex. Just when I was about to give up I remember something. "Come on lets go downstairs, Paul just finished his basement into a game room and he usually keeps it off limits but I know he won't mind if we use it for a little bit." I led them downstairs as I texted Rose to let her know where we were.

We didn't have to wait long, no sooner did we get seated around the table, Rose came running down the stairs. "Let's get this party started." She made her way over to the table and slammed down four shot glasses and a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, our favorite. "Paul is probably going to flip when he finds this missing but it will be worth it." We all bursted out laughing as Rose handed out the glasses.

"So ladies what game do you want to play?" Edward asked while looking straight at me. I don't know if I could ever get used to the intensity of his eyes as they took me in, I knew my body couldn't.

"Well it's not really a game, more of a fun way to get to know new people while getting drunk off your asses." The guys both exchanged high fives, which as immature as it was, was actually kinda cute. Taking that as a sign that they were interested Rose continued. "Ok so it's simple really all you do is go around the table and say something about yourself. It doesn't have to be true though, if someone calls your bullshit though and you are lying then you have to take a shot. If you are telling the truth though then the person who called you out has to take a shot."

"Sounds easy enough." Edward then turned to me with his sexy crooked smile that makes my panties wet. "Bella, I think you should go first." Emmett nodded his head along with Rose who also had a satisfied smirk on her face, damn her.

"Ok fine! I am the biggest klutz ever." Rose started to say something but I just glared at her and she stopped. We already knew everything about each other, this game was more for the boys.

"I call bullshit, how could you be a waitress if you were that clumsy." Rose and I just started laughing as Edward kept shaking his head as if that thought was just absurd.

"Lots of practice, that's how. Now drink up." Edward looked shocked and turned his head to Rose who was nodding in confirmation before taking his shot. "Good boy! Now it's your turn." I smiled at him.

"I have a tattoo of a lion on my back." Rose and I looked between Edward and Emmett trying to see if this was true but damn those boys have some good poker faces.

"I don't believe it, you are too much of a pretty boy." Rose teased him. It was true though, Edward did seem like a very preppy, clean cut guy. I think that's what intrigued me about him, I wanted to turn him into a bad boy.

Edward just flashed his cocky grin as he stood up and took off his shirt. I swear my jaw hit the table before I could stop it. If I thought he was hot before than now he could only be described as walking perfection. His stomach was so smooth and his abs were chiseled oh so nicely. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I imagined all the things I would like to do it him. All too so though, he turned around showing the huge lion tattoo that did in fact cover his back. It was amazing, there were even claw marks on his should blades, where it looked like the lion was attacking him.

"Wow I didn't know you had it in you. I have to tell you it is sexy as hell." Edward knowingly smirked as Rose took her shot. Edward just sat back down in his chair leaving his shirt off. Did he have any idea the things he was doing to me right now?

"It's getting hot in here." He then turned to me and winked. Yup he knew exactly what he was doing to me. Rose brought me out of my fantasy of all the things I wanted him to do to me later.

"Fuck I guess it's my turn." There was a glint in Rose's eyes and I knew what that meant, she was going to play dirty. By the time she was done Emmett would be eating out of the palm of her hand. "I've never kissed a girl before."

The guys just stared at her, unsure of what to say. The look in Emmet's eyes told me that he hoped it wasn't true. It was obvious they weren't going to call her out on it, not wanting to get the wrath of Rose if they say it is false and it is in fact true. So I decided to help them up.

"I call bullshit." Rose glared at me but then softened up when she looked to Emmett whose eyes were wide and full of lust. She giggled and then took her shot.

When Emmett finally got his voice back it was priceless. "Who, what, where, when? Do I ever get to see you do it." He said it so shaky and fast Rose, Edward and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez Em relax, it wasn't that big of a deal. We were in college and drunk one night at a part. Some guy challenged us by saying we were innocent little good girls. So of course we had to prove them wrong." I answered because Rose was too busy still laughing. As soon as what I said had sunk into the guys heads, they just kept looking back and fourth between Rose and I.

Emmett's eyes grew lustful again as a smile cross his face. "I still say you two are sweet and innocent." His voice was a challenge but Rose and I just laughed.

"Nice try there big boy! Now it's your turn." Rose smirked at Emmett as she softly ran her fingers down Emmett's arm causing him to shiver.

Emmett's face fell into a defeated frown. "Ok fine! I've never actually taken a girl out on a date." Rose called his bullshit but he was telling the truth. Of course Rose took that as a challenge and turned her flirt on full force.

That is how it went on for the next hour. To say I was tipsy was putting it mildly but it was worth it, I had learned so much about Edward. Like how Emmett and him went to college in Chicago and they have a younger sister. Apparently Edward is 26 and loves everything that has to do with music, including playing the piano. The more I got to know him the more I had to fight the urge to jump him right here and now.

I was starting to fantasize again when Edward's voice brought me back to earth. "Well I guess that's the end of this game." I gave him a puzzled look but then followed his gaze to Emmett and Rose making out on the pool table. My eyes widen, what the hell did I miss? "Emmett said he had never made out on a pool table so Rose said that she could change that." Ah, now that it explains it.

"Somehow I am not surprised." I said chuckling with Edward joining in. I hadn't realized that I was way beyond tipsy until I started giggling and couldn't stop.

"Well some one is feeling pretty good huh?" Edward flashed his trademark grin and it got my body going all over again. This time though I had alcohol in me so I am not to be held responsible for the actions that may follow. Slowly I leaned into him until my lips were just inches away from his. I brought my hand to his still naked chest and started tracing circles up and down with my fingers.

I felt his body tense as a low growl escaped his lips. "I can think of something that will make me feel even better." I teased. Before I could continue I felt his lips come crashing to mine. This kiss was unlike any I have ever had. It was lustful and full of passion. His lips were all over mine as if he were claiming them, which I happily let him. As Edward pulled me into him, deeping the kiss my hands instinctively went to his tousled hair. I let out a moan as his tongue broke the barrier of my lips and explored my mouth. My hands tangled themselves farther into his hair, pulling him closer until there was no longer any space between us.

All too soon he pulled away leaving me standing there with a pout on my face. "Ah, come on, don't be like that love!" Wait, did he just call me love? He must me drunk. "I would like nothing more than to ravish you all night long but I don't think this is the time or place." He was right, which is why I was about to change that.

"You are right!" I grabbed his hands and started pulling him up the stairs behind me. "Rose, we are leaving see you later." I yelled behind me as we left. I was so eager to get out of this stupid party and have Edward's hands all over me once again that I started pushing people out of my way.

Edward's hold on my hand tightened as he chuckled pulling me into him. "No need to hurry baby, I've got all night." His cocky grin crossed his face once more as he leaned into me and added in a whisper. "And it's a good thing, cause that's how long we are gonna need." I felt my knees give out and I knew I would've have fell if I wasn't supported by my own personal sex god. I couldn't hold it together much longer, I need him and bad.

"Let's go, now!" He took note of the lust in my eyes and returned the look with one of his own. He then picked me up and quickly carried me out to the curb before I even had time to object. When he was finally standing still, looking for a cab I started my protest.

"You can put me down now." He just looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Never!" He said as he tried to perfect an evil cackle which just caused me to laugh even harder. I was about to respond when he hurriedly rushed over to a cab and stole it from two drunken girls. The driver sped off as the girls yelled a stream of profanities at us. When we finally stopped laughing Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Now where were we?" He then brought my face to his as his lips descended onto mine. "That's more like it." He whispered in between kisses. All too soon the cab came to a stop, unwillingly I unwrapped myself from Eward's grasp and got out. He quickly paid the cab driver before grabbing my hand and rushing us into the awaiting building

I was just about to unlock my door when Edward's lips feverishly attacked mine once more. Neither of us able to wait any longer. "I want you so bad Bella." We we finally able to make it to my room never once parting our lips from each other, as if we were one.

"Then take me."


End file.
